To Want, To Need
by Chinsky
Summary: Zack and Freddy are at a party. Some random drunk guy insults Zack and Freddy punches him. Are there deeper intentions then what meet the eye? Slash and One-shot.


**To Want, To Need** by CHINSKY

Authors Note: Go on, go ahead, gasp yourselves to death. I wrote a slash. Hey, I didn't think it'd ever happen either, but once the idea popped into my head I _had _to write it down. Would you be able to put a story in the way back of your head and forget about it forever? I can't. It's just a one-shot anyways. You don't like? Don't read. It's not my problem. P.S. You don't like the detail, or think I'm weird for writing it, that's not my problem either. I'm not going to write anything half-assed.

Disclaimer: I own Random Drunk Asshole. And the image of stars reflection off of Zack's eyes :::deep sigh::: I mean...yeah. Other then that? Nothing. Niente. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Rated PG-13 for language. Really, that's mostly it. I'm not gonna go that far. Ha. That sounds weird.

#$&#

"You know what, fag? You fucking suck at guitar, so go slit your wrists, and blow your dad's--holy, FUCK!" The Random Drunk Asshole's hands flew to his nose, where 18-year-old Freddy Jones' fists had just punched him. _Hard._ Zack Mooneyham--who Random Drunk Asshole was talking to--surveyed the scene, and his mouth dropped. He looked back and forth between Freddy and the boy on the floor.

Zack had missed 2 things. 1) Why Freddy was taking the R.D.A. seriously, and 2) why Freddy punched him in the face.

Freddy's fists were still clenched tight and his eyes were still ablaze.

Zack took one more look at the R.D.A. who, he saw, --in horror--was beginning to get up, and lunged at Freddy, pushing him out the door and away from the R.D.A.

The second they were out of the door, Zack pounced on Freddy.

"Jesus Christ!! Freddy, why the hell did you do that?! He was just an asshole!! It didn't mean anything! I didn't care, you _know_ I didn't care. He was drunk, it's a party, and everyone fights at parties. Jesus, Freddy, why would you pull a stunt like that?! For...for me!"

Freddy's once clenched fists had loosened, as he said nothing and walked over to the backyard of the house they were at. Zack gaped at him.

"Fuck Freddy, WHERE are you going?!"

Freddy shrugged, and then muttered, "Just shut up and get over here. It's a nice place."

Zack ran over to a moody and morose Freddy, whose thoughts seemed to be somewhere else. Zack was about to open his mouth to speak again, when Freddy met his eyes. Zack saw something change in his face. His corners of his mouth turned upward in the slightest way, without actually smiling. He stared, and his eyes seemed to bore a hole right through Zack. Zack's pulse gave a sharp shudder, and finally, Freddy turned to speak.

"I didn't like what he was saying to you. It wasn't very nice. You're a nice person. It got me mad."

For a moment, Zack stopped to realize what really happened. Freddy stood up for him. Punched another guy, just because he was mean to Zack. Thinking of this made Zack's heart beat faster, but he tried to ignore it, telling himself it meant nothing. His intentions were purely friendly. Yeah, that's it. Friendly. _We're _friends, Zack thought. But still...

"But...why Freddy?"

Freddy shrugged again and looked elsewhere then Zack's big, brown eyes. "He called you a fag. Said you sucked at guitar. Told you to slit your wrists--"

"Freddy, quite honestly, we know none of that matters," Zack cut him off, a little too harshly. He took a step forward, closer to Freddy. "_Why_ Freddy?"

Freddy, once again, avoided Zack's gaze. Instead, he flopped down on the wet grass and looked up at the stars, still sitting.

Zack sighed. He knew that there was no real reason. No hidden meaning behind Freddy's actions, though a small part of him wished there was. He turned to survey the backyard. They were at some kid's house, for a party. The kid was rich, (you kind of had to be rich to go to Horace Green) so the house was nice. Of course, with Random Drunk Asshole's all over the place, it wasn't so nice anymore.

"Stop," Freddy said abruptly, interrupting Zack's thinking. "Put your head like that again."

Zack faced Freddy. "Like...how?"

"Look out. Like, straight. But a little to the left."

Zack looked curiously at Freddy for one more moment, but obliged. He was focused on a shed, but he still caught Freddy's small, soft smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Why am I looking here Freddy?" Zack asked, embarrassed by Freddy's commands and feeling oddly silly.

Freddy got up off the grass and came closer. _Really close,_ Zack thought to himself, shivering slightly.

Freddy stared at Zack's eyes from the side some more, and answered softly, "You're gonna think I'm weird, but it's the coolest thing. You can see the stars reflections in your eyes."

Zack's heart gave a jolt, and he turned quickly and faced Freddy, a very confused look on his face. _What an odd thing to say,_ he thought to himself. His mind was racing, and as his heart sped up, Freddy reached out and tilted Zack's head back to where it was.

"Am I going to be staring here all night?" Zack said nervously, trying to laugh. It didn't sound right. He was confused about what his mind was telling him, and again, why Freddy was so goddamn _close._

Freddy just merely shook his head, mesmerized. Then, as if by instinct, Freddy reached out to trace the outline of Zack's jaw.

Zack drew a sharp breath inward and instinctively slapped Freddy's hand down on his face as though it were a fly. "Freddy, what are you doing?"

"I-I'm sorry," Freddy whispered, suddenly embarrassed. He tried to take his hand away from Zack's face, but Zack, whose hand was still over Freddy's, kept it there.

"Don't be," he breathed, and Freddy turned to look at him, the confused look on _his _face now. Realizing Freddy was just so goddamn close, and thinking on an impulse...Zack thrust his head forward a few inches and reached out to kiss Freddy.

Zack stood still for a moment, shaking under his skin, yet extremely enthused, unsure on how Freddy would respond. Freddy, although taken aback at first, kissed Zack immediately. He slid his now free hand from Zack's jaw to the back of his head, running his silky smooth hair between his fingers.

Every tie, every bind, every hold that Zack had kept upon himself was released in a second, as he tied his arms tightly around the blonde's defined waist.

After about a minute of furious groping, touching and kissing, Zack parted to breathe, but kept Freddy close. Freddy, impatient, then kissed next to Zack's mouth, across his jaw, and down his neck. "Jesus, Freddy..." Zack barely whispered, as Freddy stretched Zack's shirt collar to kiss across his collarbone too.

Freddy pulled Zack lower, so Zack kneeled to the ground, and within seconds Freddy was on top of him. Their bodies were plastered together. Zack wanted to remember how good this felt, forever.

Suddenly, Freddy stopped and pulled back, his fingers intertwined with Zack's. Zack opened his eyes, quite breathless, and Freddy looked at him. After a moment, another small smile appeared on his face. Zack grinned curiously and asked shyly, "What?"

Freddy's smile widened a little before he answered. "The stars. Your eyes. It's just so cool. I've never seen anything like it before."

Zack smiled and blushed a bit, making the sprinkling of freckles on his cheeks and nose just a shade darker.

Freddy ran his thumb over the freckles, Zack's eyes melting into his. Freddy then closed his eyes and laid his head on Zack's chest. Zack just _knew_ he'd have to hear his own heart beating a mile a minute. Even so, Zack smoothed his fingers through Freddy's spiky blonde hair. How often had he thought of this? Did it ever feel this good?

"Geez," Zack accidentally murmured aloud. Freddy lifted his head up abruptly.

"What?"

Zack blushed again and shook his head. "Nothing. I was just...thinking."

Freddy's face softened. "About what?"

"You. This. How much I wasn't ever expecting it and...and how good it feels."

Freddy smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah," Zack admitted sheepishly.

Freddy kissed him again, slowly, but just once, and laid his head back down.

Silence ensued.

"That kid shouldn't have said those things to you," Freddy murmured, finally breaking the silence.

Zack sighed. "Why does it upset you so much? He said it to me, and you're more upset then I am."

"Because none of it was true."

"I know."

"But he doesn't," Freddy said quickly, raising his head. "He doesn't realize what a great person you are."

Zack smiled, deeply embarrassed, but replied modestly, "Not everyone likes me. I don't care."

"They should like you."

"They don't have to."

"But they should," Freddy finalized, and laid his head back down again.

"Well, thank you," Zack whispered, so close to Freddy's ear that it tingled.

There was then a period of time when they just lay there. Zack's fingers entwined in Freddy's hair. Freddy's ear listening to the rhythm of Zack's heart. Their eyes were half closed. It was what Zack would consider bliss.

"I think I love you," Freddy said almost inaudibly, but with a trace of confidence.

Zack's eyes opened. "What?"

"I said..." Freddy started, his voice a bit louder, "I love you."

Zack pushed Freddy and rolled him over, so now they were reversed. Now, Freddy lay against the ground and Zack was pressed on top of _him_.

"Say it again," Zack whispered, tantalizingly, as a grin flitted across his face, "Please."

Freddy was grinning now too, and leaned in close to Zack's ear and whispered once more, "I love you."

Zack kissed the only side of Freddy's head he could reach, near his temple. He whispered back, "I love you too."

Their words lingered in the air, and minute smiles lingered on their faces. Time stopped. They were acutely aware of what was happening, and they liked it. Zack hadn't known this was what he wanted, this was what he needed. Freddy hadn't either. But once they had it, they both silently vowed to themselves that it would never be unknown again. They lay there together, for minutes--or was it hours? Days? Months?--and lived together in the moment they'd been waiting for. The moment they hadn't even realized they wanted--needed.

"I'm never going to let this go," Freddy whispered, half to himself, half to Zack.

"I know Freddy," Zack murmured soothingly, "I know."

$#&(#

A/N: So, yeah. Hmm. It's a slash alright. What do you think? Don't read it, if you really don't want to, but I kind of like it. If it bothers you that much pretend Zack's a girl. Hey, I used to do it. Please review, tell me what you think. Of the fact that it's slash, of the fact that it's all gooshy goo, and of all the other facts I can't think of. Should I write more slash, or should I stick to uh...non-slash...stuff....? Don't worry, I won't convert for good. I just figured I'd try it out.


End file.
